


You Needn't Ask

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Haikus for the Win, Interruption, M/M, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "Hey you're pretty cuteI'm the best of all suitorsSo we're meant to be"Apollo, naturally, uses poetry to get into Percy's pants.





	

_Hey you're pretty cute_

_I'm the best of all suitors_

_So we're meant to be_

"Uh, what?" Percy stared at the piece of paper taped to his cabin door with confusion. He must've stood there looking at it for a suspicious amount of time, because Jason suddenly appeared beside him and said,

"What's that?"

Percy jumped, not having realized the presence of his amigo. "I dunno. It was just there when I got back from training the newcomers."

Jason scanned his eyes over the neat script before chuckling and saying, "Looks like you've got a secret admirer, Perce."

"No way. It's probably just a joke."

"Any idea who it might be?"

"Nope, but who cares? I'm probably just gonna throw it out."

"Such a heartbreaker," Jason said teasingly, smirking at Percy.

"There are no hearts involved! Like I said, it's probably just a prank from one of the Hermes kids," Percy replied, pulling the note off his door.

"Whatever you say, bud."

Percy shrugged as Jason walked off, walking inside his cabin and tossing the paper on his desk.

/\/\/\

_Your eyes are a sea_

_I get lost in them each day_

_I'll keep on looking_

"Seriously?" Percy asked his door once he read the new note. Percy read it again and sighed, tossing it by the first paper.

/\/\/\

_Please be my baby_

_I'd let you call me 'daddy'_

_I really want you_

"What the hell?" Percy groaned, his nose scrunched up in distaste. "These aren't even good!"

He added it to the pile.

/\/\/\

_Don't you like haikus?_

_I could rhyme if you'd prefer_

_Anything for you_

"So you're a poet?" Percy questioned the paper, naturally receiving no answer. "…Or trying to be one at least," he added, setting the new note on his desk with the others.

/\/\/\

_If you'd be mine_

_I'd no longer pine_

_If I could see your dick_

_That would be sick_

_If you'd say you wanna go for a ride_

_I would no longer have to hide_

"It rhymes, but it's still terrible," Percy said, frowning at the dick part.

"Another note from your secret admirer?"

At first Percy figured it was Jason that had come up and asked, but when he turned he was greeted with the sight of Will Solace. "How'd you know?"

"Jason told me."

"Of course he did."

"Anyway, how many have you gotten?"

"This is the fifth."

"Oh, wow. Can I see the others?" Will asked after reading the latest note.

"I guess," Percy answered with a shrug, leading Will inside to his desk where the other four notes rested.

Will looked them all over and his eyes widened. "Oh shit-" he said, stopping himself abruptly.

"What?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, nothing," Will replied, regaining his composure. "I should go. See you later, Perce." And then he walked away.

"Muy sospechoso…" Percy muttered, his eyes narrowing further.

/\/\/\

_Your dad doesn't like me_

_As far as I can see_

_He knows that I love you_

_But you're my boo_

_I'll fight for what's mine_

_Till the end of time_

"Mine and time don't rhyme!" Percy said, as if it were a victory for him. He sighed and added, "Who cares?"

/\/\/\

_I've grown tired of this game_

_You should know my name_

_Expect me in your bed_

_Once you're well fed_

_Perhaps you'll realize_

_I'm your prize_

"Well, shit," Percy mumbled after reading the newest note left on his door. His secret admirer would be in his bed tonight? When he was well fed? Like, after he ate? Like, after dinner? Percy was confused by the wording, but figured he'd find out soon enough.

/\/\/\

During camp's dinner time, Percy couldn't eat quick enough. He was anxious to see who would be in his room when he got back, but also quite weary. What if it was, like, someone gross? What if it was Mr. D? Percy gagged at the thought, hurriedly clearing his plate and scurrying off.

When he got to his cabin, he stopped outside his door for a moment to try to steady his outrageous heartbeat. It didn't work.

_Get ready for a sight_

_And also a night_

_You'll never forget_

_No matter who you've met_

Percy rolled his eyes at the note on his door. That last line didn't even seem relevant. He opened the door, his nerves running all over the place. Who and what he saw when he walked in his room was far from anything he may have expected.

"…Lord Apollo?"

"Hello, Perseus."

"Um…"

Percy gulped, suddenly really turned on. Naturally. Apollo was gorgeous, and he was laying on Percy's blue sheets, naked, laying in one of those 'paint me like one of your French girls' poses.

"Did you like my notes?" Apollo asked, smirking at Percy's visible boner.

"I- I mean they kinda sucked."

"My poetry doesn't suck!" Apollo said defensively before adding, "But I do," with a wink.

"Ah, what the hell. Is this a joke? Percy asked, trying and failing to keep his eyes on Apollo's godly face.

Apollo looked hurt. "A joke? No, no, Percy. This is far from a joke. I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted a mortal before."

"R-really?"

"Oh yes," Apollo said, beckoning the son of Poseidon to him. As Percy knelt on the bed beside him, Apollo told him, "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I-" Percy began, but was cut off by Apollo pulling him down on top of him and kissing him passionately. Percy moaned into the god's mouth at the sudden contact. Apollo pulled his orange camp shirt off and tossed it to the side immediately resuming their kiss afterward.

"Hey, Perce, I just came to check up on you 'cuz- Oh shit," a sudden voice said, cutting through Percy and Apollo's haze. They both looked up to the shocked expression of Leo.

"Um, hey, Leo," Percy said awkwardly, sitting up. This proved to be the wrong maneuver, as it left Apollo's full body on display for the son of Hephaestus.

"Ah, jeez!" Leo yelled, covering his eyes and gagging. "I did not need to see man-parts! Especially not a god's man-parts! Oh, my eyes! Oh, the humanity!" Leo flailed his arms in the air as he ran out of the cabin.

"Well, ah…" Percy awkwardly trailed off. "Should we continue?"

"Oh, Perseus…" Apollo said, pulling the demigod back down on top of him. "You really needn't ask."

**FIN.**


End file.
